1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vending devices and, more particularly, to a solar-powered, mobile vending apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vending machines provide food and other products at points of consumption which are convenient for the consumer and economically advantageous for the machine owner. They can be found in stores, office buildings, schools, factories, and similar locations all over the world. One common point to all of these locations however, is the availability of electrical power to operate these machines. This fact eliminates the possibility of vending machines operating outside at locations far from electrical power. Ironically, these locations, such as fairs, carnivals, outside concerts, and the like are the locations where vending machine products are most likely needed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which vending machines can operate in areas without electrical power, and can be set up and removed in a timely manner. The development of the solar-powered, mobile vending apparatus fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose a portable slush-beverage dispensing system: U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,075 issued in the name of Ash, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,275 issued in the name of Billet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,029 issued in the name of Doe describes an optical solar electric generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,307 issued in the name of Chang discloses a solar-powered automatic golf ball dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,220 issued in the name of Credle, Jr. et al. describes a backpack beverage dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,430 issued in the name of McCoy discloses a solar-powered golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. D 398,432 issued in the name of Yerkes describes the ornamental design for a transportable vending cart.
U.S. Pat. No. D 365,906 issued in the name of Lee discloses the ornamental design for an electronic flower cart kiosk.
U.S. Pat. No. D 340,336 issued in the name of Groenewege et al. describes the ornamental design for a mobile bar.
U.S. Pat. No. D 290,438 issued in the name of Mandat discloses the ornamental design for a portable nachos vending unit.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which allows for the vending of food products at virtually any location in a quick, simple and effortless manner without the requirement of commercial electric power.